


Meet the Characters: Princeton Academy Series

by LetsMaroonandGold



Series: Princeton Academy [1]
Category: Original Work, Princeton Academy - Fandom
Genre: Female Characters, High School, male characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMaroonandGold/pseuds/LetsMaroonandGold
Summary: Here all the characters of Princeton Academy.





	Meet the Characters: Princeton Academy Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is one of the main characters of the series. Julia is a sophomore

**Full Name:** Julia Elisabeth Hawthorne 

**Age:** 16 

**Nicknames:** Hawk (everyone), Ju Ju, Hawkeye

**Family:** Jerry (father), Brandon (older brother), and Darren (older brother) 

**Sports:** football, hockey, lacrosse, baseball, soccer, and basketball 

**Clubs:** show choir, Concert Choir, Vocalizers, chamber choir, and activitst club

**Hobbies:** singing, playing sports, writing, taking photos, hanging out with friends, and swiming 

**Personality:** friendly, smart, trustworthy, loyal, secretive, adventorous, honest, confident, brave, sporty, multi-talented, and caring 

**Likes:** hanging out with friends, singing, playing sports, and watching sporting events 

**Dislikes:** people yelling at her, people leaving her, lies, people not being honest, and her family

**Fun Facts and Regular Facts:**

  * She is a soprano 
  * She loves running early in the morning
  * She has known Annika the longest 
  * She hasn't spoken to her family for years due to her dad disowning her. 




End file.
